The wolf youkai named kagome
by moonlight sakura
Summary: kagome sees inuyasha with kikyo again but this time she goes home but she returns to hear naraku's dead,the jewel's whole.kagome steals it and wishs on it.
1. Default Chapter

The wolf youkai named Kagome

A/N: This idea popped in my head and I couldn't get it out so I decided to make it a story. If there's any bad ideas in this story don't blame me blame my friend Faye she put her own ideas in to.

**Faye: Hey! That's not true! My ideas aren't bad!**

**Me: Yeah right! It WAS one of your ideas's that crashed my old computer!**

**Faye: I said I was sorry! Anyway shouldn't we get on with the story?**

**Me: Yeah I guess so. .:Whispers:.remember don't blame me for the bad spelling or bad ideas blame her.**

**Faye: Hey I heard that!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own inuyasha and sadly never will…**

"…" **Talking**

'_**...' Thoughts**_

**How it all began**

It was night in keade's village and everyone was asleep. Well almost everyone. Inuyasha was still awake watching over everyone with those amber eyes. Inuyasha got tried sitting in the hut and decided to sit on a nearby tree. Just then he saw kikyo's soul stealers flying over head and was heading for inuyasha's forest. "Kikyo" he whispered as he jumped out of the tree. He quickly ran towards the forest unaware of hurt filled eyes that watched him go.

Inuyasha ran towards where kikyo's scent was coming from. Still unaware that someone was falling him. He arrived at a clearing where kikyo was standing absorbing the souls that were bring giving to her. "Kikyo" he whispered as he hugged her. "Hello inuyasha," kikyo said "tell me inuyasha whom do you chose me or that pathetic girl Kagome?" "Kikyo you know I chose you. Kagome nothing but a jewel detector to me. You're far more pretty and intelligent to. I love you and only you." He assured her "Really. You seemed like you love her. You know she's just a mere copy of me," she began, "you protect like she's your mate when it comes to that wolf boy kouga. You put your own life before hers when she's in trouble. You seem to be in love with her inuyasha. Now tell me the truth do you really pick me or her?"

"It's you I pick and you alone. I protect her because if she's dead what good is she to us. I kept her away from kouga because I don't want him to get the jewel shards." Inuyasha said as he looked deeply into kikyo's eyes. Then they sheared a deep kiss. Both unaware that Kagome was watching the whole thing. _'Is that what you really think of me. Just a jewel detector. After all I did for you this is how you repay me. Why inuyasha why? I know I'm kikyo's reincarnation but why can't you see that I'm my own person?'_ Kagome thought. She felt like she was about to cry _' No Kagome don't cry over that jerk! You deserve better then this. Inuyasha has chosen and it wasn't you big deal. Bid deal? Big deal! Of course this is a big deal! I love that jerk that's down there with that witch kikyo!'_ Kagome thought angrily at herself. She was fed up at inuyasha and she jumped out of her hiding place and looked at inuyasha and kikyo with flames in her eyes. Inuyasha and kikyo stopped kissing and looked at her. "Kagome it not-" inuyasha was cut off when Kagome yelled "NO INUYASHA I'M GOING TO LISTEN TO YOU WHY SHOULD I WHEN ALL YOU DO IS BETRAY ME WITH THIS WITCH KIKYO! I GAVE YOU MY HEART AND YOU TORE IT TO PIECES! I LOVE YOU YET YOU WERE BLIND AND HELPED YOU YET YOU BETRAY ME! I HAD WITH YOU INUYASHA! YOU AND YOUR TEMPER I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN! I'M GOING HOME AND I'M NOT COMING BACK! IF YOU COME AND GET ME YOU'RE IN A WORLD OF PAIN HEAR ME! GOOD BYE!" with that Kagome ran to the well and went back home. Inuyasha was in shock he never knew Kagome could yell like that. He wasn't sure if she really meant if was never coming back.

Kagome arrived at her time. She was replaying what just happened in her mind. _'I can't believe I just said that in fort of inuyasha and that witch_ (A/N: if you hadn't notice I really hate kikyo. She needs to die and stay dead. Sorry for you guys that like kikyo)_ yet it felt good to get all that anger out. But what about shippo and the others? I can't go back now. I'm sorry guys I hope you can forgive me. Maybe I will return but not how not yet.'_ Kagome thought sadly to herself as she sealed the well up using her miko powers

Inuyasha ran to the well and jumped in but the well wouldn't let him go though. _'What the heck,'_ inuyasha thought, _'Oh no she sealed the well up on the other side that dumb wench!_ Just then Kagome's words echoed in his head _"I'M GOING HOME AND I'M NOT COMEING BACK!"_ "Kagome I didn't mean to hurt you I wish you'll come back" he said quietly to himself. He picked himself up and went to tell the rest of the group what happened. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN KAGOME NOT EVER COMING BACK!" Sango and shippo yelled in usion. "Well it's what she said" said inuyasha looking down on the ground. "This is all your fault inuyasha" sango snapped at him.

A/N: WELL I'm not sure if you can call that a cliffhanger but oh well.I no it's a short chapter but_ someone _lost the rough copy to this story. Anyway tell us what you think. Remember review or I'll send Faye after you

**Faye: no she will not (glares at me) please review we need 2 before starting the next chapter.**

**Ja ne**


	2. kagome's return partI

The wolf youkai named Kagome

A/N: This idea popped in my head and I couldn't get it out so I decided to make it a story. If there's any bad ideas in this story don't blame me blame my friend Faye she put her own ideas in to.

**Faye: Hey! That's not true! My ideas aren't bad!**

**Me: Yeah right! It WAS one of your ideas's that crashed my old computer!**

**Faye: I said I was sorry! Anyway shouldn't we get on with the story?**

**Me: Yeah I guess so. .:Whispers:.remember don't blame me for the bad spelling or bad ideas blame her.**

**Faye: Hey I heard that!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own inuyasha and sadly never will…**

"…" **Talking**

'_**...' Thoughts**_

**How it all began**

It was night in keade's village and everyone was asleep. Well almost everyone. Inuyasha was still awake watching over everyone with those amber eyes. Inuyasha got tried sitting in the hut and decided to sit on a nearby tree. Just then he saw kikyo's soul stealers flying over head and was heading for inuyasha's forest. "Kikyo" he whispered as he jumped out of the tree. He quickly ran towards the forest unaware of hurt filled eyes that watched him go.

Inuyasha ran towards where kikyo's scent was coming from. Still unaware that someone was falling him. He arrived at a clearing where kikyo was standing absorbing the souls that were bring giving to her. "Kikyo" he whispered as he hugged her. "Hello inuyasha," kikyo said "tell me inuyasha whom do you chose me or that pathetic girl Kagome?" "Kikyo you know I chose you. Kagome nothing but a jewel detector to me. You're far more pretty and intelligent to. I love you and only you." He assured her "Really. You seemed like you love her. You know she's just a mere copy of me," she began, "you protect like she's your mate when it comes to that wolf boy kouga. You put your own life before hers when she's in trouble. You seem to be in love with her inuyasha. Now tell me the truth do you really pick me or her?"

"It's you I pick and you alone. I protect her because if she's dead what good is she to us. I kept her away from kouga because I don't want him to get the jewel shards." Inuyasha said as he looked deeply into kikyo's eyes. Then they sheared a deep kiss. Both unaware that Kagome was watching the whole thing. _'Is that what you really think of me. Just a jewel detector. After all I did for you this is how you repay me. Why inuyasha why? I know I'm kikyo's reincarnation but why can't you see that I'm my own person?'_ Kagome thought. She felt like she was about to cry _' No Kagome don't cry over that jerk! You deserve better then this. Inuyasha has chosen and it wasn't you big deal. Bid deal? Big deal! Of course this is a big deal! I love that jerk that's down there with that witch kikyo!'_ Kagome thought angrily at herself. She was fed up at inuyasha and she jumped out of her hiding place and looked at inuyasha and kikyo with flames in her eyes. Inuyasha and kikyo stopped kissing and looked at her. "Kagome it not-" inuyasha was cut off when Kagome yelled "NO INUYASHA I'M GOING TO LISTEN TO YOU WHY SHOULD I WHEN ALL YOU DO IS BETRAY ME WITH THIS WITCH KIKYO! I GAVE YOU MY HEART AND YOU TORE IT TO PIECES! I LOVE YOU YET YOU WERE BLIND AND HELPED YOU YET YOU BETRAY ME! I HAD WITH YOU INUYASHA! YOU AND YOUR TEMPER I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN! I'M GOING HOME AND I'M NOT COMING BACK! IF YOU COME AND GET ME YOU'RE IN A WORLD OF PAIN HEAR ME! GOOD BYE!" with that Kagome ran to the well and went back home. Inuyasha was in shock he never knew Kagome could yell like that. He wasn't sure if she really meant if was never coming back.

Kagome arrived at her time. She was replaying what just happened in her mind. _'I can't believe I just said that in fort of inuyasha and that witch_ (A/N: if you hadn't notice I really hate kikyo. She needs to die and stay dead. Sorry for you guys that like kikyo)_ yet it felt good to get all that anger out. But what about shippo and the others? I can't go back now. I'm sorry guys I hope you can forgive me. Maybe I will return but not how not yet.'_ Kagome thought sadly to herself as she sealed the well up using her miko powers

Inuyasha ran to the well and jumped in but the well wouldn't let him go though. _'What the heck,'_ inuyasha thought, _'Oh no she sealed the well up on the other side that dumb wench!_ Just then Kagome's words echoed in his head _"I'M GOING HOME AND I'M NOT COMEING BACK!"_ "Kagome I didn't mean to hurt you I wish you'll come back" he said quietly to himself. He picked himself up and went to tell the rest of the group what happened. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN KAGOME NOT EVER COMING BACK!" Sango and shippo yelled in usion. "Well it's what she said" said inuyasha looking down on the ground. "This is all your fault inuyasha" sango snapped at him.

A/N: WELL I'm not sure if you can call that a cliffhanger but oh well.I no it's a short chapter but_ someone _lost the rough copy to this story. Anyway tell us what you think. Remember review or I'll send Faye after you

**Faye: no she will not (glares at me) please review we need 2 before starting the next chapter.**

**Ja ne**

**A/N: Hi peoplez! Here's another chapter for you. ok I know that we said that we only put another chapter if we get 2 reveiws but I couldn't help it. Me and Faye put are ideas together for this story. For those how wonder when Kagome is going to change into a wolf youkai it's coming soon We're trying to get the chapters longer. Well anyway onward with the story. Sorry 4 posting thefirst cappie twice. **

**Faye: I seriously need to get a new best friend.**

**Me: Hey! That really hurt sniffles**

**Faye: I didn't mean it like that! I'm srry**

**Me: (stops sniffling) ok (walks away)**

**Faye: (sticks tongue out at me)**

**Disclaimer: we don't own inuyasha!happy now!**

**2.kagome's return part I.**

It has been a year since Kagome last visited the past. She missed her adopted son shippo and his laughter, she missed sango who she has grown close with who she came to look up as an older sister, she amitted she missed miroku and his leaches the one person she didn't miss was inuyasha. Now at 17 years old she was more powerful then her incarnation kikyo could ever dream to be. She trained nonstop for entire year. She practiced her archery till she could hit her target blindfolded; she trained with her miko powers till they surpassed kikyo's. She even had a new look, her hair was put in a braid that went passed her butt, she wasn't wearing her school uniform any more instead she wore a black T-shirt with a symbol that meant bravery with black loose jeans.

The old Kagome that everyone knew was gone to replace her was a new woman a new Kagome. She wasn't a scared little girl who fought when she had to oh no she was a fighter now. She had a glare that would send shivers down sesshomaru's spine.she looked pretty tough in a very cool way. 'Beep beep beep' went Kagome's alarm clock. She went to shut it off but couldn't find it "what the heck" Kagome said still half asleep. She looked around her room and found it on the other side of her room. "SOTA!" she yelled. The door opened and sota walked in with a sucker in his mouth. "Yeah?" he took the sucker out and he gave his sister an annoyed look. "Don't gave me that look sota! Why did you put my alarm clock on the other side of the room.!" "I didn't put your alarm clock there you did remember" " oh yeah. Sorry" " whatev" with that sota left Kagome's room to play his game.

Kagome came down to eat breakfast with her mother and gramps. She slowly eats her eggs, which was unnatural for her. "gome what's wrong?" her mother asked her with kindness in her voice "nothing wrong" she quickly lied "are you sure?" her mother asked with a suspicious look on. Kagome looked at her mother and stated calmly "ok.fine something's wrong" "what is it?" her mothers voice held traces of worry in it. "Today is the day I go back to the feudal era," she sighed, "I'm not sure I'm ready yet."

" Oh gome you don't have to go if you don't want to" her mother hugged her. "But I have to go. I promised myself." "Ok then. We'll miss you come visit us" "I'm only going for a week." "Oh"

Kagome went up to her room to pack what she needed. She bought a new backpack that was purplish black to fit her new look. She throwed her old one away. She packed some cloths, toothbrush, a hairbrush and a CD player.

She grabbed her bow and arrows and went downstairs to say goodbye to everyone. After saying goodbye to everyone she went out the door and walked over to the wheelhouse. _'Well this is it. No turning back now I just hope I'm ready for this.'_ She thought as she unsealed the well and jumped in. _I wonder if they'll recognize me?'_ she asked herself. As the familiar blue light surrounded her. In a second the ground was under her feet and the blue sky was above her.

Inuyasha who was sitting in keade's hut got a familiar scent. "What is it my love" kikyo asked as she leaned towards inuyasha and kissed him **(A/n: a few months after Kagome** **left inu let kikyo join the group.)** "I thought I-" inuyasha was cut off when miroku said, "I sense great power coming from the well." "I do to" kikyo said grabbing her bow and arrows. Sango was in her battle suit and miroku was ready to go.everyone ran to the well to see a young woman coming out of it. Everyone stopped and stared at her as she throws her backpack over the well along with her bow and arrows. She calmly got out and dusted herself off. She looked at everyone. When she saw kikyo her eyes got cold. _"So they already replaced me with that bitch.'_ Kagome thought bitterly to herself. Kagome walked over to sango and stop a foot away. They both stared at each other until Kagome put her arms round her and hugged her.

Sango was surprised at this. "Oh sango you wouldn't know how much I missed you" Kagome said as she looked at sango. "How-how do you know my name?" she asked still surprised that this strange woman hugged her. Kagome released her from her arms and smiled at her "it's me, Kagome" everyone gasp was this really Kagome that they knew. "K-Kagome is that really you?" "The one and only" sango let out a tiny scream of happiness as she hugged Kagome "crushing..Me…can't..Breate " Kagome said. Sango released her from her hug. "Kagome!" cried the little kitsune.

A/N: okay they you go another chappie. The other chappie is Kagome's return part II just to let you know. Kouga will appear in the 3 chapter for all you kouga fans.And kagome is going to turn into a youkai in chapter 4.

Me: don't give away the story!

Faye: gomen

Me: Why do we have to put that bitch kikyo in our story!

Faye: Now Rika don't be rude. She plays a big part in our story and you know that.

Kikyo: Yes that's right. I'm the star of the story. So get lost you stupid child you!

Me: why you! I'm gonna rip your ugly head off and I'm going throw it far, far away!

Kikyo: oh no your not! My head is beautiful (gets out her bow 'n arrow out and points it at Rika)

Me: I'm not afraid

Faye: please stop!

Me: I'm gonna—THUMP (gets knock out)

Kikyo: Ha take that—THUMP (gets knocked out to)

Faye: now that they're quiet don't forget to review.

Me: my head hurts THUMP (gets knocked out again)

Ja ne!

A/N: hi everybody we're back! This is the second part of Kagome's return. We added our own characters in this story just to tell you. And as a special treat we'll be putting up the 3 chappie, as you probably know already…ok enough of my yapping and onward with the story!

Faye: you like saying don't you.

Me: why do you ask (looks at Faye)

Faye: nothing just asking…

Me: right…

Faye…ok here's the story!

Disclaimer: we don't own inuyasha (glares at lawyers) but we do own our characters!

Kagome's return part II

"shippo" cried Kagome as she hugged her 'son'. "Oh I missed you very much" "I missed you to mama" after Kagome hugged shippo she got up and looked at miroku. "Miroku" "lady Kagome" Kagome smiled before she gave the monk a big hug. "It's hard to believe but I missed you a lot" then she felt a hand going south. "Don't you dare miroku I know martial arts. Don't make me hurt you." Kagome teased. After minutes of hugging they started to go to keade's hut. Kagome never even glanced at inuyasha or even spoken a word to him. They arrived at keade's hut and sat down except for inuyasha and kikyo.

Who where somewhere else for the time being. "I see ye have returned child." "Yes I have keade" "child would ye like to help me make stew?" "Sure" keade was making the stew while Kagome helped. After they made the stew Kagome went to get some fresh air. It was already evening and there was a beautiful sunset. She sat alone on a small hill watching the sun going down. _"What a beautiful sunset. I wish inuyasha were here watching it with me. WHAT I'M I THINKING,'_ Kagome yelled at herself, _'I'm over him! He chose that dead bitch! Why I'm I even thinking about him! I never thought about him before. Maybe my old feelings have returned .no I have to forget them'_ just then she heard a twig snap. "Sango, miroku, shippo is that you?" Kagome asked while cursing at her self for forgetting her bow 'n arrows at keade's hut. "It's me," said an emotionless voice. "Kikyo" Kagome hissed "my, my aren't we in a bad mood" "go away kikyo" "thinking about inuyasha" "no!" "You are aren't you," kikyo began, "you know he would pick me anyway. You don't even come close to me kenoma." Kikyo said her name wrong just to annoy Kagome. "IT'S KAGOME!" "You're a spitfire aren't you" "grrrr GO AWAY YOU FUCKING BITCH!" "Why should I?" just then Kagome fist came in contact with kikyo's face.

Kikyo stumbled back holding her face. "YOU STUPID GIRL" kikyo screeched. Kagome only glared at her with pure hatred. Kikyo turned and left still holding her face. Kagome went to sit down when another twig snapped. "Who's there?" "It's only me gome" sango said while stepping out of a nearby bush. "Sango" "I came to talk to you" "what about?" "Sit down and I'll tell you" Kagome sat down and sango sat down beside her. "I came to tell you that when you left inuyasha let kikyo join as you already know. It was ether be nice to her or get your head cut off. We put up with her because we wanted to complete the jewel for you. We collected the shards and defeated naraku." "You mean he's dead?" "Uh huh" "how did you get the jewel shards from kouga?" "Umm…" "you didn't kill him did you?" "No" "shippo transformed into you and asked him for the shards and he give them to shippo thinking it was you" "oh" "we missed you like crazy" "I missed you all like crazy to except for dogboy."

"Kagome what happen that you disappeared for a year?" "I saw inuyasha and kikyo together one night and I yelled at him then went to my time without telling you…" "I needed some time alone" both heard a twig snapped behind them then a girl fell out of a tree. Kagome ran to her side.the girl opened her eyes and let out a tiny scream. "You ok?" Kagome asked. "Yes" "what's your name?" "Why should I tell you?" "Please" "it's kimchi what's yours?" "Kagome" "the miko from the future?" "Yes how did you know?" "I heard all about you!" "Meet my friends" "come on out guys" some bushes started to move then 5 girls came out of their hiding spots. One girl had wavy hair with a light pink kimono. The second girl had long green hair put in a braid that wore a kimono that almost looked exactly like sango's kimono. The third had long lavender hair put in two pigtails with a pale purple kimono with gold flowers on it the forth had black shoulder length hair with a pink and white kimono. The fifth one had light brown hair pulled into a high ponytail that wore blue jeans and a light pink T-shirt. The fifth one was not from the feudal era.

"The one with the wavy hair is azura the other one with the green hair is kouyou. The third is Hsia (pronounced she-a) the forth is Faia and the fifth is chikara. As you can see she's not from this time. She's from 500 years in the future." Kimchi said. "Chikara that's a pretty name" "thanks" "so kimchi why where you up in the tree?" "I um were um sorta um following you" "why?" "Because I saw that undead witch following you" "oh" "Wait how do you know kikyo?" "Well we gotta go bye," "Wait" Kagome said waving at the girls running away. "We better go back to keade's" "ok" with that Kagome and sango went back to keade's. When they arrived at the hut they heard moaning coming from inside. Both women looked at each other wandering what was making that noise

Both charged in to find keade gone and inuyasha and kikyo making out on the floor. Sango gasped and Kagome had her hands in fists and looking like she was going to kill someone. Inuyasha and kikyo jumped away from each other when they noticed sango and Kagome looking at them. "Making out with dogboy here is very unholy like kikyo, you aren't a priestess you're a slut!" Kagome hissed though clenched teeth. Kagome stomped outside to cool off. "Kagome's right kikyo you_ are_ a slut" sango voice had hatred in it to.

A/N: so how was this chapter good?bad?stupid? Kouga is going to appear in the next chappie yay! (Me: Faye) anyway we will be putting songs in this story

Me: will you stop giving away the story!

Faye: gomen

Kagome: thanks for letting me punch kikyo

Me: where did you come from?

Kagome: I was here the entire time

Me: you can punch kikyo anytime you feel like it kagome

Faye: RIKA!

Me: what?

Kikyo: thanks a lot for letting kagome punch me!

Me: your very welcome

Faye: EVERYBODY!

Me, Kagome, Kikyo: WHAT!

Faye: I forgot .:sweatdrops:.

Me, Kagome, Kikyo: .:falls over anime style:.

Faye: remember review

Kikyo: review your I shall shoot you with my purifying arrow!

Ja Ne


	3. kagome's return part II

The wolf youkai named Kagome

A/N: This idea popped in my head and I couldn't get it out so I decided to make it a story. If there's any bad ideas in this story don't blame me blame my friend Faye she put her own ideas in to.

**Faye: Hey! That's not true! My ideas aren't bad!**

**Me: Yeah right! It WAS one of your ideas's that crashed my old computer!**

**Faye: I said I was sorry! Anyway shouldn't we get on with the story?**

**Me: Yeah I guess so. .:Whispers:.remember don't blame me for the bad spelling or bad ideas blame her.**

**Faye: Hey I heard that!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own inuyasha and sadly never will…**

"…" **Talking**

'_**...' Thoughts**_

**How it all began**

It was night in keade's village and everyone was asleep. Well almost everyone. Inuyasha was still awake watching over everyone with those amber eyes. Inuyasha got tried sitting in the hut and decided to sit on a nearby tree. Just then he saw kikyo's soul stealers flying over head and was heading for inuyasha's forest. "Kikyo" he whispered as he jumped out of the tree. He quickly ran towards the forest unaware of hurt filled eyes that watched him go.

Inuyasha ran towards where kikyo's scent was coming from. Still unaware that someone was falling him. He arrived at a clearing where kikyo was standing absorbing the souls that were bring giving to her. "Kikyo" he whispered as he hugged her. "Hello inuyasha," kikyo said "tell me inuyasha whom do you chose me or that pathetic girl Kagome?" "Kikyo you know I chose you. Kagome nothing but a jewel detector to me. You're far more pretty and intelligent to. I love you and only you." He assured her "Really. You seemed like you love her. You know she's just a mere copy of me," she began, "you protect like she's your mate when it comes to that wolf boy kouga. You put your own life before hers when she's in trouble. You seem to be in love with her inuyasha. Now tell me the truth do you really pick me or her?"

"It's you I pick and you alone. I protect her because if she's dead what good is she to us. I kept her away from kouga because I don't want him to get the jewel shards." Inuyasha said as he looked deeply into kikyo's eyes. Then they sheared a deep kiss. Both unaware that Kagome was watching the whole thing. _'Is that what you really think of me. Just a jewel detector. After all I did for you this is how you repay me. Why inuyasha why? I know I'm kikyo's reincarnation but why can't you see that I'm my own person?'_ Kagome thought. She felt like she was about to cry _' No Kagome don't cry over that jerk! You deserve better then this. Inuyasha has chosen and it wasn't you big deal. Bid deal? Big deal! Of course this is a big deal! I love that jerk that's down there with that witch kikyo!'_ Kagome thought angrily at herself. She was fed up at inuyasha and she jumped out of her hiding place and looked at inuyasha and kikyo with flames in her eyes. Inuyasha and kikyo stopped kissing and looked at her. "Kagome it not-" inuyasha was cut off when Kagome yelled "NO INUYASHA I'M GOING TO LISTEN TO YOU WHY SHOULD I WHEN ALL YOU DO IS BETRAY ME WITH THIS WITCH KIKYO! I GAVE YOU MY HEART AND YOU TORE IT TO PIECES! I LOVE YOU YET YOU WERE BLIND AND HELPED YOU YET YOU BETRAY ME! I HAD WITH YOU INUYASHA! YOU AND YOUR TEMPER I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN! I'M GOING HOME AND I'M NOT COMING BACK! IF YOU COME AND GET ME YOU'RE IN A WORLD OF PAIN HEAR ME! GOOD BYE!" with that Kagome ran to the well and went back home. Inuyasha was in shock he never knew Kagome could yell like that. He wasn't sure if she really meant if was never coming back.

Kagome arrived at her time. She was replaying what just happened in her mind. _'I can't believe I just said that in fort of inuyasha and that witch_ (A/N: if you hadn't notice I really hate kikyo. She needs to die and stay dead. Sorry for you guys that like kikyo)_ yet it felt good to get all that anger out. But what about shippo and the others? I can't go back now. I'm sorry guys I hope you can forgive me. Maybe I will return but not how not yet.'_ Kagome thought sadly to herself as she sealed the well up using her miko powers

Inuyasha ran to the well and jumped in but the well wouldn't let him go though. _'What the heck,'_ inuyasha thought, _'Oh no she sealed the well up on the other side that dumb wench!_ Just then Kagome's words echoed in his head _"I'M GOING HOME AND I'M NOT COMEING BACK!"_ "Kagome I didn't mean to hurt you I wish you'll come back" he said quietly to himself. He picked himself up and went to tell the rest of the group what happened. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN KAGOME NOT EVER COMING BACK!" Sango and shippo yelled in usion. "Well it's what she said" said inuyasha looking down on the ground. "This is all your fault inuyasha" sango snapped at him.

A/N: WELL I'm not sure if you can call that a cliffhanger but oh well.I no it's a short chapter but_ someone _lost the rough copy to this story. Anyway tell us what you think. Remember review or I'll send Faye after you

**Faye: no she will not (glares at me) please review we need 2 before starting the next chapter.**

**Ja ne**


	4. thinking about that ravenhaired beauty

**A/N: Hi everyone! We want to thank everyone for reviewing. This chappie is about kouge only. This is sorta about his feelings for Kagome so here's the chapter. Sorry about confusing you with the last three chapters won't happen again.**

**Faye: Hey you didn't say 'onward with the story'**

**Me: I was getting sick of saying it. I only said it for your sake.**

**Faye:…**

**"…" Talking**

**'_.' Thinking_**

_**… Lyrics**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own it 'cause if I did kikyo would never exist**

**3.Thinking about that raven-haired beauty**

It was a beautiful mourning. The sun just coming up painting the sky with lovely colors. The wolf prince was sitting on a huge bolder. He was thinking about the girl who stolen his heart. It has been a long time he seen her angelic face.

_A hundred days made me older_

_Since the last time that I saw your pretty face_

_A thousand lies have made me colder_

He couldn't stop thinking about her. From the way she smiled to the way she laughed. To him she was prefect in every way. He couldn't understand what she saw in that muttface. That muttface would always make her cry. But he would never do that to her. He would treat her like a princess. He loved from the moment he laid eyes on her. "kagome will you ever became my mate?" he asked himself.

_And I don't think I can look_

_At this the same_

_But all the miles that separate _

He loved her scent, her hair, and her eyes all the same. To him she was the kaia jade (A/N: it means the gem of the earth) but inutrasha would break her heart. Kouga put his hand in a tight fist. He hated him so very much. He couldn't understand why she sticks with him never less love him. Kouga hit the bolder that he was sitting on with his fist. He was in a rage. He remembered what he saw 3 months ago.

_ck_

**_Flashback_**

**_Kouga was out hunting when he heard voices. He recosied inuyasha's voice but the other voice he didn't. So he decided to take a look. He kept quiet and went the direction he thought the voices came from. He hid in a nearby bush and saw inutrasha talking to someone he thought was Kagome. 'No wait that's not Kagome. Kagome is much more beautiful.' kouga thought to himself. He watched for a bit longer. He watched as dogface kissed the woman. ' I can't believe it! Inutrasha kissed that woman! I thought he was supposed to love Kagome! He's cheating on Kagome!' kouga was mad at what he saw._**

_**End of flashback**_

He would never do that to his love. The wolf prince started to remember how much he missed her.

_They disappear now_

_When I'm dreaming of your face_

_I'm here without you baby _

He remembered the time he kidnapped and fell in love with her. " Kagome do you think of me?" he asked he "will you ever love me? Will you chose me over that dogface?" kouga looked at the sky and sighed "I'm here without you"

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you, baby_

_And I dream about you all the time _

He wondered if she liked inuyasha more then him. He shook his head trying to get rid of that thought. But it wouldn't go away. "No she wouldn't like him more" he assured himself. Every night he would drift asleep and dream about her. It looked so real he thought it _was_ real.

_I'm here without you, baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl there's only you and me_

_The miles kept on rolling _

Kouga loved her and he even yelled it out to the world. He would go to the end of the world just to win her love and affection even if it's only for one night. He wanted her to tell him she loved him only. He would give her his heart and soul anything that would make her says those words even 'I love you' would work.

_As people leave their way to say hello_

_I've heard this life is overrated_

_But I hope that this gets better as we go_

_I'm here without you baby _

"I love you Kagome and I'll always will" kouga declared "I will win you over I will" the young prince jumped down from the bolder. The wind blows his hair softly. Those icy blue eyes looked at the sky again. Somehow sunrises always made him think about her and her beauty.

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you, baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you, baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams _

He closed his eyes and tried to remember her sweet smile. He was madly in love with her and there was no cure. Her sweet scent filled his nose. He loved her. She was an angel sent from above.

_And tonight, girl there's only you and me_

_Everything I know and anywhere I go_

_It gets hard_

_But it won't take away my love_

_I'm here without you, baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind _

No woman comes close even close to her. No female could take his love away from her. He takes pleasure-killing people and he knew it was wrong. Until she came along and stole his heart. She changed he ways. He loved her so very much.

_I think about you, baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you, baby _

Kagome is a raven-haired beauty sent from above…

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight, girl there's only you and me…_

A/N: so did you like this chapter we tried to make it interesting as much as we could. We dicied to make kagome into a wolf youkai in chapter 5.

Me: faye _will_ you please stop giving away the story!

Faye: …

Kouga: thanks for giving me a whole chapter to my love for kagome

Me: your very welcome

Faye: yeah you welcome

Kagome: so when do I come in?

Me: soon

Faye: remember review!

Kouga: your I'll send my wolves after you!


	5. kagome's shocking discovery and kouga's ...

A/N: ok I made this chapter 3am this mourning. Faye slept over and she's still asleep. Sorry for the spelling mistakes in the last chapter. I want to thank all those wonderful people who reviewed. My older bro gave me some ideas to.

Faye: .:starts to wake up:. Rika?

Me: Faye! What are you doing awake?

Faye: I heard some noise and-Hey! You aren't doing a chapter without me are you!

Me: no! What makes you think that? .: Stands in fount of the computer:.

Faye: because the computer is on and I heard typing!

Me: My mom is on her computer. I'm just um checking my email that's all .: laughs nervously:.

Faye: oh ok .:falls back asleep:.

Me: that was a close one. Here's the next chapter

4.Kagome's shocking discovery and kouga's broken heart

It as been 3 days since Kagome saw inuyasha and kikyo making out. And Kagome was still mad.so mad that she never even speared inuyasha a glance. She went out of her way to avoid him. Whenever inuyasha tried to talk to her she ignored him. She went to the same small hill where she met kimchi and her friends to cool off. Unknowns to her a certain someone was following her. Kagome went to the hill to find kimchi sitting there. "Hi kimchi" "oh, hey Kagome" Kagome went and sat next to kimchi who was looking up at the clouds. "Whatca doing?" Kagome asked looking down at the girl. "Looking at the clouds. Hey that one looks like a horse" kimchi said pointing at a cloud. "Your right. Hey kimchi do you want to be my friend?" Kagome asked quietly. "Ok" kimchi said happily. "Can you keep secrets?" kimchi laughed softly. "In my village lots of people tell me secrets. Because I never once told any of there secrets" "oh" kimchi stood up and started to walk down the hill. She turned to Kagome and said, "come with me Kagome" Kagome stood up to and followed kimchi.

"Race you to the bottom" kimchi called as she started to ran to the bottom. "Hey cheater! That's no fair!" Kagome said smiling as she ran down the hill trying to catch up to kimchi. Kimchi was running to fast and she trip over a stone.before she fell Kagome grabbed her by the wrist and held on. But kimchi bracelet slipped off and Kagome fell backwards. When kimchi's bracelet slipped off something weird happened to her. She grew fangs, her eyes had slits in them and instead of light green eyes she had emerald green eyes, and she cats ears and tail. Kagome looked at her friend and was in shock._ 'kimchi's a..a..hanyou,' _Kagome thought to herself,_ 'this bracelet must have hid her true form! But how could one simple bracelet do that?'_ Kagome asked herself.

A noise snapped her out of her thoughts. she looked up to see kimchi walking up the hill. "now you know my secret" kimchi said. "h-how did this bracelet hid you form?" "my mother made with her magic" "magic?" "my mother is a wizard and my father is a demon lord of the east." "wow" "aren't you going to run away?" "no I why should I? You never harmed me and you agreed to be my friend" kimchi smiled. "so kimchi what kinda cat are you?" "I belong to the saber tooth clan" "the saber tooth clan?" "uh huh" "what do they look like?" "well my father as a humanish looking form but he's true form is a 200ft saber tooth cat." (a/n: think of a saber tooth tiger. That has a longer tail and a brown fur coat) "that's huge" "yep" "do you have any brothers or sisters?" "I have an older brother named dokyou and an older sis named kira" just then kimchi started to growl and she got out her claws. She crouched down low as if she was going to pounce or attack something. She was growling at a bush. "what's wrong kimchi" "I smell a dog hanyou"

'_inuyasha'_ thought Kagome. "SSSSSSSIIIIIIIIITTTTTTT!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs. There was a big crash and a lot of cursing going on. "well I'm going now bye gome" "bye" Kagome turned her attion to inuyasha. "why are you following me?" "because" "why?" "because I wanted to say I'm sorry." "apologize not accepted" "why not" "because" "because why" Kagome and inuyasha where glaring draggers at each other.

Somewhere in the forest

Kouga was hunting for the pack when heavenly scent filled his nose. one name crossed his mind "Kagome" kouga raced to where the scent was coming from. _'this isn't a dream this is real! Kagome is here!' _kouga thought happily to himself. He couldn't wait to see his angel. He ran like the wind.(a/n: remember he doesn't have the jewel shards in his legs anymore) he was getting closer. he heard yelling going on where the scent was coming from. He stopped on huge rock and looked down to see a strange woman yelling the mangy mutt. Then he figured out that the strange woman was Kagome.

"Kagome will you just listen to me!" "no!" "please" "no! why should I?" "because-because I love you" inuyasha blurted "you love me?" "yes" kouga was surprised what he just witnessed he could take his eyes off inuyasha. He tore his attention from inuyasha to Kagome. "I-I love you to" Kagome said. The wolf prince was in total shock now. In a split second his world came Crashing down and his heart was torn in a million pieces. He ran away from where Kagome and inuyasha where. His vision was getting blurry with tears. He couldn't cry, he wouldn't cry. He couldn't though he fell on his hands and knees and started to cry. His love, his angel said those three words not to him but to another. He went with high hopes and came back with a broken heart.

He looked to the sky and yelled "What did I do to deserve this!" he picked himself up and started to walk back to his cave wriping the tears away. "I will never love again" kouga said to himself. "Kagome I'm hope you're happy with dogface"

Kagome was surprised what inuyasha just said. "I-I love you to…NOT!" Kagome screamed out." You picked that dead witch-" "don't call her a witch !" "I said 'I love you' because kouga was here!" "kouga was here?" "yes" Kagome could only think of what kind of pain he was going though. Kagome saw inuyasha getting up so she said sit again. She turned her heel and started to run to keade's hut. She went in the hut to find miroku flirting with kikyo. "miroku where's keade?" "dunno" kagome went outside again and found keade helping a sick child. After she was done kagome asked her a question. "keade where's the jewel?"

"in the hut in the centre of the village. Why do ye want to know?" "just wondering"

A/N: ok it's 4am now and that another chapter for you. And I think I'm going to bed now. If you want another chapter push the little button and review!

TTFN


	6. The cursing,the temper,the window,and th...

The wolf youkai named Kagome

A/N: sorry for the cliffy I had to do it. I was falling asleep at the computer.it only took me an hour to make it but it still made me sleepy.but now I'm awake and ready another chapter with my good friend faye. Faye decides again that Kagome won't change into a demon till the 7 chapter.

Faye: what cliffy? What took you an hour? What are you talking about Rika?

Me: nothing.: smiles nervously:.

Faye: .:has a suspicious face:.

Me: hehe

Faye: you _did_ do a chapter without me didn't you!

Me: yes I did! I'm soooo sorry! I won't do it again!

Faye: promise?

Me: promise

Faye: ok

Both: here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I forgot to put it in the last chapter so here it is: WE DON'T OWN INUYASHA AND NEVER WILL. but we do own kimchi, azura, Hsia, kouyou FAIA, chikara, kira, and dokyou!

Last time: _Kagome went outside again and keade helping a sick child. After she was done Kagome asked her a question. "Keade where's the jewel?" "In the hut in the center of the village. Why do ye want to know?" "Just wondering"_

5. The cursing, the temper, the window, and the sango and the mango part I

Kagome walked back in the hut to see inuyasha block her path. She tried to get around him but he kept getting in the way. She almost got in the hut when he grabbed her and forced her to look in his eyes. His eyes held rage in them. Those amber eyes that she once held so dearly when she was 15 now stuck fear in her. Her face held fear in it but she quickly covered it up with anger. She tried to get her arm loose but he just held on. His claws where hurting her arm. She let out a scream of pain. She was hoping sango or somebody heard her. But nobody came. She kicked inuyasha hard in the leg. He let out a little yelp of pain. She held her paining arm. She ran into the hut to find miroku lying on the floor and shippo was lying beside him. Inuyasha burst into the hut and was grinning evilly at her. Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows and aimed one at inuyasha. "What did you do to them!" Kagome yelled at inuyasha who was smirking at her. "He did nothing to them I did" said a familiar voice. "Kikyo" Kagome sneered. "What did you do to them" "I put a spell on them" Kagome shoot her arrow and inuyasha dodged it. Kagome shoot another arrow and it missed again. "What's the matter Kagome? Can't you aim an arrow right?" inuyasha spat. "Shut up!" Kagome ran passed him and ran in the forest. Inuyasha followed close behind with kikyo. Kagome ran until she ran into a dead end. Inuyasha stopped 10ft behind her with kikyo on his back. "Inuyasha kill her for me" kikyo said as she kissed him on the cheek. "Certainly" he ran towards Kagome with his demon speed. His claws where about to make contact with her when he stopped.he couldn't move he are frozen. Then Kikyo fell down to the ground. "Lady Kagome" "Kagome" said voices that she knew. Miroku and kimchi appeared. "Miroku, kimchi you're here" Kagome cried out in happiness "of course" "but-but how?" "Young kimchi here freed me of kikyo's spell" "how about the others" "I couldn't free them. That witch put different spells on all of them." Inuyasha was starting to move a little. "My anti-demon spell is starting to wear off." "What" "my anti-demon spell is wearing off" miroku said slowly. "Yes I heard you the first time. How come it's wearing off already?" "My ofuda (paper charms) is connected to my sprirtly powers. Right now I'm weak so my charms are weak to" "oh" "Kagome you and the others better go somewhere safe" kimchi said. "Kimchi I need you to free my other friends" Kagome replied.

"Yes I know but he is not safe" inuyasha was moving his arm "Lady Kagome you better leave now and go somewhere safe" miroku said. "Where I'm I surposed to go?" "To your time now hurry my spell is almost gone" "but-" "leave now!" miroku commanded. "Kagome you can't you bring your friends top your time?" "I don't know" kimchi ran somewhere and returned with sango, shippo and kirara in hand. "Kimchi-" Kagome was cut off by kimchi. "We can go to your time Kagome" inuyasha was moving both his arms and a leg. "Kagome do you want to get killed?" "No" "then let's go" "miroku?" "Don't worry about me lady Kagome. I'll be fine. Now go" Kagome nodded and she and kimchi ran to the well. Holding on to everyone Kagome fell into the well. The blue mist surrounded them as they went though the time slip. The ground appeared and they climbed out of the well. They walked out of the wellhouse and went in Kagome's house. Kagome who was carrying sango on her back yelled for her mother. "Kagome I just thought of something?" "What?" "You didn't seal up the well" "oh man" Kagome put sango down and kimchi put down the others.they both run outside to see that inuyasha was already there. He was grinning evilly at them both. "what are we going to do now kimchi?" Kagome asked with traces of fear in her voice. "Yes what are you going do now kimchi" inuyasha said still grinning. "Leave dogboy to me Kagome. You just worry about sealing the well" kimchi said serious while taking off her bracelet. Kimchi was in her true form and attacked inuyasha. She was able to land a few attacks on him. "Do you have a plan yet?" "Yeah. Try to push him down the well and I'll seal it" kimchi nodded and was trying to make inuyasha go inside the wellhouse. Kimchi got out her claws and was about to scratch him when he grabbed her by her leg. He throws her against a tree. He grabbed her by the fount of her shirt and looked her in the eye. "Are you ready to surrender now girl?" inuyasha jeered. "I never surrender especially to a dog like you" kimchi snapped back.

"Wrong chose girl" inuyasha had his claws ready to attack her when he felt a sharp pain across his chest. He let go of her and saw a large claw mark across his chest. "What the hack" "you should never let your guard down." Kimchi said.

Kimchi clawed him again and was leading him into the wellhouse. "Lighting strike" kimchi yelled out as electricity crackled around her hand and claws. She hit him with her claws and her yelled out in pain from the electricity. His claws clawed kimchi in the side. Kimchi yelled in pain too. Even tho she was in pain she kept attacking inuyasha till he fell unconisous from the pain. She grabbed him by the arms and pushed him down the well.

"kagome now" "right" kagome went to the well and using her mike powers she sealed it up. Kagome turned to kimchi to see she was in pain. She hurried to her side before she blacked out. She picked up kimchi and ran towards the house. There she fixed up kimchi and laid her on her bed. She turned her attention to her friends who where sill laying on the floor by the door. First she picked up sango and laid her on the couch. Then picked up shippo and kirara and put them in her room to. She noticed a strange book lying on the floor where shippo was. She picked it up and opened it. It was a spell book. She read some of it. "This must be kimchi's" Kagome said to herself. She set down the book and found a note on the counter which read:

_Dear Kagome,_

_Grandpa, sota, and me are going to the store to get some food._

_We should be home by 6:00. There's some food for you in the figde_

_And there's also some pineapple upside down cake in there to._

_Mom_

Kagome raced to the fridge to find no cake but a note.

_Sorry sis but you're too late. You snooze you lose!_

"SOTA!" Kagome cried out. Kimchi who was sleeping peacefully fell off the bed and sat up wondering where that yelling was coming from. She looked around the room and ran downstairs to find Kagome cursing at the fridge." You dumb fridge how could you let him eat the cake! I can't believe you let him! You baka fridge!" _'This girl is nuts!'_ "Uh Kagome?" "Oh hey kimchi what's up?" "Why are cursing at the fridge?" "Because it's stupid" "oh kaay" then they started to here noises from the living room. Sango was waking up. "W-where am I?" "You're in my time" "wow really?" "Yep" then shippo and kirara came down. "Ok I'm gonna teach everyone about the future and how to behave ok" everyone nodded. "You don't have to teach me Kagome. I know everything about the future. Well sort of" "ok"

3 weeks later

Kagome was sleeping peacefully when her alarm clock went off. Beep beep beep beep beep BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Kagome's alarm clock apparently has a mind of it's own went off way before it was supposed too. Kagome pressed the button but it didn't do anything. The beeping just got louder. She tried again. It let out a loud beep. Kagome who was in a bad mood now hit the alarm clock with her fist but it still didn't do anything. The clock didn't want to shut up. Then Kagome started yelling threats at the clock. It stopped beeping…for a moment. Kagome who's getting madder by the second smashed the poor clock with the dictionary. But that still didn't stop it. Kimchi who was awakened by all the cursing going on walked in to find Kagome yelling threats and cursing at a clock! _'Yep she lost it.' _Kimchi thought as she stood in the doorway looking at her deranged friend yelling at a clock yet. No matter how much she smashed the clock with the dictionary it wouldn't shut the heck up! After endless minutes of beating the alarm clock up she throws it out the window and cursed at it some more. "Ahem" kimchi cleared her throat. "ACK how long have you been standing there?" "Just long enough to see you threaten and curse at your alarm clock." Kagome was blushing from emberestment. Kimchi smiled slyly and walked out of Kagome's room. Kagome got dressed and ran down the stairs but tripped in the process. Kagome was wearing a pink and white T-shirt that said 'baby girl' and blue jeans. Sango who was now modern was wearing a black T-shirt that has a butterfly of fire and was wearing black jeans. Shippo was wearing a black bunnyhug with loose blue jeans. Kimchi was wearing a pale blue T-shirt that has a lavender star. A white thin jacket/sweater that zips up that goes on top. And pale blue pants. The girls where eating there eggs when sota, hurrying too fast, fell down the stairs. Before kagome's mother could get up, he limped in; sniffling slightly came in the kitchen.

Kagome's mother looked at sota's leg to make sure he didn't hurt it. Kagome thought it would be fun if they went shopping. "Ok" agreed sango who simply enjoyed shopping. "sure" said kimchi who didn't understand what was so great about shopping. "you better put on your bracelet kimchi" kagome's mother said. Kimchi simply nodded and went up to her room(kimchi sleeps in the guest room)to find her bracelet. Once she did she put it on and went back down stairs.

A/n: theres another chappie for you! this chappis was based on a weird dream i had this mourning.

Faye: also rika has issues with her alarm clock

Me:I do not!

Faye:Do to!

Me:i am not going argue with you

Faye:Ok.

Me:remember peoplez review,review,review!

ja ne


	7. The cursing,the temper,the window,and th...

A/N: Hi everyone! We made this chapter in an half an hour. WE hope you like it. My bro again gave me some ideas. So without farther ado here's the next chapter.

Faye: > 

Me: Faye?

Faye:> 

Me: What's the matter with you?

Faye: > #$!#&

Me: o-Kay. Since Faye is mad for some reason I'll say it.

Disclaimer: do we look like we own it

The cursing, the temper, the window, and the sango and the mango part II

Kimchi went back downstairs to Kagome was waiting by the door. When they where ready they left. Once there kagome and sango went shopping for clothes leaving kimchi behind. She didn't mind tho. She didn't care for shopping for clothes. She went in a bookstore and looked at all the books. She found a book that she liked and bought it with her share of money. She waited for the others. After they went home. Sango started to wonder about miroku and how was he. _'I wonder if he's all right?'_ thought sango as she brushed her hair. "Why I'm I even thinking about him" "because your in love with him" said a voice that belonged to kimchi. Sango looked around her room but couldn't find her. She got up and searched everywhere in the room. She even used her skills to find her but no luck. She searched her room a second time but no luck still.

Back in the feudal era with kouga

Kouga was in his cave sitting in the darkest corner. Ever since what happened with Kagome and inuyasha he never spoke a word to anybody. He just sat there staring at the ground. When ginta or hakkaku offered him food he'd refuse it. He never moved from that spot. "He looks like he just lost a battle" whispered ginta to hakkaku "yeah" replied hakkaku. For the first time kouga came back to the cave he looked up at them. His eyes held sadness, defeat, regret, and pain. Ginta bravely asked what was wrong. Kouga only said one word/name. "Inu...yasha". His voice held pain and sadness in it too. "Did he lose a battle with inuyasha" whispered hakkaru "no way. Kouga never lost a battle to inuyasha" ginta whispered back. What they didn't know was kouga really did lose a battle to inuyasha. The battle that meant the most to him. This battle involved Kagome. _'She picked him not me. It's in the past now. It's over. _Kouga thought to himself. Kouga forced himself to stand up and walk outside the cave and walk to the bolder. The sun was just setting. He looked up at the sky and images of Kagome flashed though his mind. He felt a wave of tears coming on. _'No! It's over! She chose him not me. I was always second best to her.'_ A thought went though his mind._ 'Maybe she didn't even like me. I said I was only just a friend to her.'_ Kouga began to cry. The fearless wolf prince was crying. Crying because he lost the love of his life. Kagome was his angel, his love, and his sunshine. Now that she was gone he felt there was no reason to live anymore. His heart was shattered. What Kagome said to inuyasha echoed in his head. "Kagome" kouga whispered. "Inuyasha may have you but he'll never take you away from me" kouga smirked. Kouga was changing and not in a good way either. He stood up, the shadows hiding his face. "I know you're there…ginta, hakkaku" kouga said. Ginta and hakkaku where frozen in fear. Something was wrong with kouga. His voice has changed.

Kouga turned around in their direction and and moved out of the shadows to reveal glowing red eyes. He smirked evilly at them. Ginta and hakkaku tried to run but their legs were still frozen with fear. He slowly walked to them still smirking. "K-k-kouga?" ginta stuttered. "What's wrong with you?" kouga just smirked and flexed his claws. "Kouga?" "Yes" "w-what's wrong with you?" "Nothing but a heartache" he replied in a dark voice. Ginta and hakkaku became fearful of their lives. A miracle happened. Ginta and hakkaku run for their lives. But kouga was right behind them. Kouga caught up to them and tackled ginta to the ground. Kouga put his foot on ginta's back to make sure he didn't run away. "I need you two for my plan. You got two chooses follow my plan and live or if you don't you die. Got that?" ginta and hakkaku shook their heads yes. Kouga took his foot off ginta's back and started to walk into the forest. "Um k-kouga where are we going?" hakkaku asked. "To find dogface and kill him" kouga said with hatred in he's voice. "W-why do you need us?" "I heard inutrasha has a woman named kikyo. Your jobs are to kidnap her and tie her up. After I'm done with dogface I'll come looking for you and that kikyo woman" kouga 's voice would send chills up ginta and hakkaku spine. Ginta noticed this kouga is not the kouga that they knew. This one was full of hatred and was dark.

Back in Kagome's time

Sango was still looking for kimchi. "Ok catgirl show yourself" "ok" kimchi walked out of the closet. "What do you mean 'because your in love with him'?" kimchi just smiled and said, "you can't hide your feelings for him sango. You know you love him but your too stubborn to admit" "I am not-" kimchi just looked at her. "Ok I am in love with him. I don't show it because I don't want to think that maybe he won't accept me." Sango said quietly. "Well why won't he accept you?" "Because he's a monk and I'm-I'm a demon slayer" kimchi looked a bit confused. "He told me himself that he liked me better as a friend then anything else." Sango said sadly. Kimchi was still confused. Just before kimchi could say anything a scream came from downstairs. Kimchi raced down and found Kagome screaming as loud as she could run around in circles until she ran into the wall. "What's wrong?" "My alarm clock is back and it's looking for me" "huh?" kimchi looked at Kagome as if she was questioning her sanity. "Kagome your alarm clock is dead. You killed it." "Yeah you're right" the front door opened and Kagome's family walked in. it was lunchtime and Kagome's mother put the food on the table. Everyone sat at the table. "Pass the spring rolls baka" Kagome said. "I'm not a baka," sota said, "how many times do I have to tell you. Baka!" and he lobbed a handful of noodles at Kagome. Kagome narrowed her eyes dangerously and bounced a bean off sota's head. "Kagome hit me with a bean!" sota yelled "she hit me with a bean! Make her stop throwing beans at me!"

So much for the noodles.

It was getting dark outside and the sun was going down. Painting the sky with pretty colors.

As night came Kagome kept having dreams about alarm clocks after her. While sango dreamed about miroku for some reason. Not that she was complaining or anything. Kimchi dreamed about her family. Shippo dreamed about candyland a world filled with candy. So much candy that you get cavities just looking at it. Kirara dreamed about a nice summer day. The next mourning kimchi woke up to singing. She tips toed downstairs where she found Kagome dancing and singing.

_We live in a greedy little world_

_That teaches every little boy and girl_

_To earn as much as they can possibly_

_Then turn around and_

_Spend it floolishly_

Kimchi stood there watching this. _'Since when did Kagome sing and dance?' _thought kimchi.

_We've created a credit card mess_

_We spend the money that we don't possess_

_Our religion is to go and blow it all_

_So it's shoppin' every Sunday at the mall_

_All we ever want is more _

_A lot more then we had before_

_So take me to the nearest mall _

Kimchi rubbed her eyes. Then something happened that made kimchi question her own sanity.

Shippo and sota sang chorus while kirara danced

_Can you hear it ring_

_It makes you wanna sing_

_It's such a beautiful thing--ka-ching_

_Lots of diamond rings_

_The happiness its brings_

_You'll live like a king with lots of money and things _

'_Kirara can't dance! Sota and shippo can't sing! Neither can kagome! What going on? First it was the fridge then the clock now this'_ kimchi stared at her friends. For some reason this was like watching live t.v.

_When you're broke go and get a loan_

_Take out another mortgage on your home_

_Consolidate so you can afford_

_To go and send some more when_

_You get bored_

_All we ever want is more_

_A lot more then before_

_So take me to the nearest store _

Kagome was unaware of kimchi watching her. She kept on dancing and singing. As for kimchi she was planing some thing. Kagome was dancing like there was no tomorrow that is before she ran into the wall a couple times…

_Can you hear it ring_

_It makes you wanna sing_

_It's such a beautiful thing—ka-chang_

_Lots of diamonds rings_

_The happiness it brings_

_You'll live like a king_

_With lots of money and things _

Sango decide to join the singing and dancing. Except this one take the cake. Sango was singing to a mango and was dancing with it to._ 'What the heck?' _sango didn't seem to mind that she was singing to a mango.

_Let's swing_

_Dig deeper in your pocket_

_Oh, yeah, ha_

_Come on I know you've got it_

_Dig deeper in your pocket_

_Oh _

If it wasn't bad enough. Sango kept calling it miroku. Kimchi was using all her strength not to laugh. Then sota started dancing hip-hop and so did shippo. Kagome was using celery as a guitar. And sango lost it with the mango that she thought was miroku.

_All we ever want is more_

_A lot more then we had before_

_So take me to the nearest store _

Kimchi was trying so hard not to laugh but she was losing. Sango defiantly lost it was the mango when she told it she loved it and Kagome was freaking out because sota ate her guitar made out of celery. Shippo was screaming bloody murder for some reason. Kirara was still dancing. But they still sang

_Can you hear it ring_

_It makes you wanna sing_

_It's such a beautiful thing—ka-ching_

_Lots of diamond rings_

_The happiness it brings_

_You'll live like a king_

_With lots of money and things _

Sango was still dancing with the mango. Kagome was still singing and shippo was still screaming bloody murder. Kimchi was watching this with amusement. Kagome started to run around in circles till she would run into walls. Sota was having a giggle attack. But still they sang the rest of the song.

_Can you hear it ring_

_It makes you wanna sing_

_You'll live like a king_

_With lots of money and things_

_Ka—ching!_

Just when it couldn't get better it did. Sota stole the mango, which lend sango chasing him around screaming at him to give back miroku. Kagome was chasing kirara who stole her back up celery guitar. Shippo ran into the wall and started yelling at it. Sango was still yelling at sota for miroku. When she got back tha mango she started to kiss it. Kagome was still after her celery. Kimchi burst out laughing which had everyone look at her. Kimchi got up and stole the mango from sango and she chased her around until kimchi tripped and fell causing the mango to fell to the floor. "Nooooooooooo!" sango yelled as she tried to save 'miroku'. The mango fell and went spat. Sango held the remains of the mango that she thought was miroku. She gave kimchi a death glare and kimchi edged away from her. She grabbed kimchi and throws her out the door. Then she grabbed Kagome and shippo and throws them out the door to. _'This proves that I am the only one that has a mind.'_ "Hey Kagome! I found your alarm clock!" yelled kimchi as she held up the alarm clock.

Kagome gave the clock a death glare and came over and grabbed it out of kimchi's hands and started beating thecrap out of the alarm clock.

A/n: Sorry for not updating sooner. I had to do my homework.damn homework! This chapter has a few laughs in it.

Faye: what's up with kouga in this chapter

Me: it will be explained in due time my dear friend

Faye:> 

Me: ri-ght. I just want to tell you that if you have ideas to put in the story please tell us. We are kinda running out.

FaYe: > #$$$#

Me: faye will you stop cursing at yourself! It's getting annoying!

Thump

Bang

Crash

Me:

Faye: remember review 'cause we're going to need 3 more if you want a new chapter!


	8. kouga's transformaion

**A/N: hey everyone! Faye and me are really trying to make these chapters longer. We had some writer's block for some time now. Well anyway we hope you like this chapter.**

**Faye: you didn't answer my question about kouga**

**Me: it will be explained in this chapter**

**Faye: oh ok **

**Disclaimer: we don't own inuyasha. It breaks my heart just saying that.**

**Kouga's transformation**

It was a bright sunny afternoon and Kagome was in deep thought. For some reason she was thinking about a certain wolf prince. Then she started to think about her feelings for him. She only knew him as a friend or did she? She remembered when inuyasha said 'I only said I love you because kouga was here'. She felt heartbroken when she heard kouga see that. She felt sad for him. But why did she? I mean she never thought of him that way did she? Yeah he was nice and all. He never hurt or been mean to her. She knew he loved her. After all he yelled it out in font of everyone. She smiled at a memory about when kouga brought her flowers. He was so thoughtful. More thoughtful then that arrogant self-centered jerk inuyasha. She growled at his name. She didn't want to think of him. She once loved him but that was when she was 15. She was a fool back then. But she wasn't about to make the same mistake and fall in love with him again. No way. Not ever. The old Kagome was gone along with her feelings for him. Kagome turned on her radio. Then a song got her to think about kouga.

_(Here it comes_

_Mmm, the thing about love)_

_Love has a way to find ya_

_Sneaks up right behind ya_

_There ain't no particular way_

_You don't know when it's gonna_

She remembered his icy blue eyes. There was something mystical about them. He's eyes could hypnotize you with one glance. He had a nice voice. It was slightly husky. And He's smile was amazing.

_Come runnin' 'round the corner_

_There ain't no particular way_

He loved her for who she was. To him she wasn't just a jewel detector. Ok maybe at first. But He did saved her quite a few times. He was always trying to win her love. She laughed when she remembered when kouga was always telling inuyasha off. How he would call her his woman.

_So, don't give up (don't give _

_Up on love till you get your share)—_

_You're gonna get your share_

_The thing about love (the thing about _

_Love is it's)—is that it's everywhere_

She promised to herself that she would never fell in love with anyone again. But the more she remembered the more her heart would beat. She laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Was her heart trying to tell her something? Images of kouga flashed in her mind. He was _so_ cute and good looking. Any girl would be happy to have him for her own. Hold on! Did she just say kouga was cute and good-looking?

Chorus

_There ain't nowhere it won't hide_

_(There ain't nowhere it won't hide)_

_There ain't no speed it won't drive_

_(There ain't no speed it won't hide)_

_There ain't no law it won't break_

_(There ain't no law it won't break)_

_There ain't no chance it won't take_

_There ain't no, no particular way_

she mentally slapped herself. She promised to never love again and she's gonna keep that promise. But she could not help to feel lonely at times. She wished to have strong arms to hold her when she was scared to have a voice say I love you. She remembered when he kidnapped her and fell in love with her. He was scary at first but he turned out to be a really great guy. But inuyasha was always out to kill him. Kouga was always trying to kill him to… but at least he never broke her heart.

_Oh, it could come so fast it could fool ya_

_Might take its time to move ya_

_There ain't no particular way_

_It might just drift in while your dreaming_

_It don't sleep, always schemin'_

_There ain't no particular way_

"Kouga" she whispered, "I wonder what your doing right now?" kouga was strong and when he held her she could've melted like chocolate. He also smelled good. She knew whenever she was in trouble in the feudal era she could always count on him to be there for her. He never once let her down. Then she remembered that he was engaged to ayame. Something inside of her felt jealous. Was she jealous of ayame? Or was she jealous because she was engaged to him and not her? But why was she? Questions like these flooded her mind. Yet she couldn't answer them.

_So, don't give up (don't give up_

_On love 'til you get your share)—_

_You're gonna get your share_

_The thing about love (the thing about_

_Love is it's)—is that it's everywhere_

She started to listen to the song. The song had a nice beat to it. She loved the song for some reason. It got her to think about kouga some more. He was sorta confusing. He had perfect white teeth though. She started to wonder if kouga's tail was attached to him or was it just apart of his…um… what could she call his…uh… whatever he was wearing. She smiled at his name. He was a gentle soul for those who knew him. He was a prince and tribe leader. Whenever he and inuyasha meet they would fight until she would stop them. _' Typical boys'_ thought Kagome.

Chorus

_There ain't nowhere it won't hide_

_(There ain't nowhere it won't hide)_

_There ain't no speed it won't drive_

_(There ain't no speed it won't drive)_

_There ain't no law it won't break_

_(There ain't no law it won't break)_

_There ain't no chance it won't take_

_There ain't no, no particular way_

Kagome got off her bed and walked to the window and looked out. Birds flew past like they didn't have a care in the world. There were no clouds in the sky ether. She sighed, she wished that she didn't have a care in the world. Her life was complicated enough.

_You can't hide, oh_

_(There ain't no time)_

_It comes when you least expect it –_

_(There ain't no day)_

_When you thought you'd been rejected_

Kagome listened carefully at the song. Kagome _was_ rejected from the man…er.. Half demon she fell in love with when she was 15. He picked that bitch from the undead. "No good half-demon!" Kagome hissed.

_(There ain't no how) (There ain't no way)_

_There ain't no particular way_

_(There ain't no way)_

_Love ain't for just the lucky_

_(There ain't no when)_

_It's there for everybody_

_(There ain't no what)_

_There ain't no particular way_

_(There ain't no way)_

She changed her personality and her clothes to fit her new personality. She practiced her archery till it surpassed kikyo's. But way did she do that? She disliked kikyo she knew that. She vowed never to love again because she didn't want to get hurt again. But now she was lonely. Yet she didn't know why.

_So, don't give up on (don't give up_

_On love 'til you get your share) –_

_You're gonna get your share_

_The thing about love (the thing about _

_Love is it's) – is that it's everywhere_

Why did her life have to be complicated? Her friends all had boyfriends. They were very happy. They would always tell her to find a boyfriend to. But she had given up on love. It brings nothing but heartache. "I wish I would have never meet inuyasha," Kagome said. Kagome didn't want to think about inuyasha so she listened to the song again.

Chorus

_There ain't nowhere it won't hide_

_(There ain't nowhere it won't hide)_

_There ain't no speed it won't drive_

_(There ain't no speed it won't drive)_

_There ain't no law it won't break_

_(There ain't no law it won't break)_

'_Love is nothing but a silly emotion'_ Kagome thought to herself. Images of kouga flashed in her mind once more. _'Why am I thinking about kouga?'_ she asked herself. She couldn't figure it out. She sat at her desk and she started to draw kouga. She could not help to feel happy. Then she turned her focus to the song once more.

_(There ain't no time) yeah, yeah, yeah_

_(There ain't no day)_

_(There ain't no how) there ain't no way_

_(There ain't way) oh_

_(There ain't no why) there ain't no way_

_(There ain't no when) there ain't no time_

_(There ain't no what) (There ain't no way)_

_Oh, there ain't no way!_

There was a knock on her door. "Come in" Kagome said. The door opened and kimchi walked in. "kagome we have a problem" kimchi said seriously. "What's the problem?"

Kimchi was quiet for a moment. "Dogboy's back" "w-what? H-how?" Kagome asked, completely shocked. "We don't know." "How do you know?" "I saw him with my own eyes. I knocked him out right now" "I sealed up the well. How did he get though?" "Your asking the wrong cat" "kimchi tell sango and shippo we're going back to the feudal era." Kimchi nodded her head and ran out. _'How did he come though the well?'_ Kagome asked herself as she was packing her packsack. 5 minutes later they're all ready to go. Kimchi, sango and shippo where in there ordinary clothes. They raced to the well. Kagome unsealed the well and they jumped in. They came out from the other side. Just before inuyasha showed up. He attacked kimchi first. He grabbed her by the leg and smashed her against a tree. She tried to get up but he just kept in attacking her. Every time she tried to get away he would attack. "KIMCHI!" yelled Kagome. She could not watch as this jerk beat up her young tomodachi. "SSSSIIIITTTT!" Kagome screamed out. To her surprise it didn't work. Sango got out her hiraikotsu and throw it at inuyasha. He dodges it and lands on a near by tree. Kimchi is badly wounded and losing lots of blood. Kagome seeing how badly wounded kimchi is picks her up and starts to run to keade's hut. Inuyasha tries to attack Kagome but he couldn't. Somewhere in his heart he knows part of him is still in love with Kagome. Sango and shippo run to Kagome. They finally arrive in keade's village. Kagome walks into keade's hut and finds keade sorting out herbs. " Keade?" Keade turns and looks at them. "Hello child. How are ye?" "I'm fine but my friend here is wounded" keade motions her to set kimchi down. Then she tells kagome and sango to wait outside.

An hour later

After pacing back and forth for the past hour kagome was getting a bit worried. Then keade called them in. "ye where very lucky when ye brought her when ye did" "why?" "Because a couple more minutes and she would dead" so how was she?" Kagome asked looking at the young girl. "She had a big cut on her waist and some cuts on her arms." Kagome looked worried. "Where did she get those cuts from child?" keade asked. "…Inuyasha attacked her…he caught her by surprise…she tried to get away from him but she couldn't." Kagome said sadly. "Inuyasha ye say. He's been acting weird these last few weeks." Kagome looked down at the ground. She did not want to talk about him right now. "Where's miroku?" sango asked trying to change the subject. "Don't know" "oh" sango started telling keade about the future and stuff.

2 hours later

After sango was done telling keade about everything all of them fell asleep.

Kimchi slowly woke up. She was feeling a bit weak. She sat up and looked around and saw everyone's sleeping forms. She smiled. She tried to get up but she kept falling down. After a couple attempts she rose to her feet. When she tried to walk she went crashing down to the floor. _'Great I'm dizzy'_ thought kimchi. Kimchi pushed herself from the floor and stood up. She grabbed the wall for support as she walked over to Kagome. "Hey Kagome wake up" kimchi softly said. Kagome just murmured something. Kimchi then shook Kagome a little bit. Yet Kagome just slept on. After trying to wake her up for an hour. She went outside and got a pail of water and dumped it on Kagome. Kagome jumped up and gasped. Then she give kimchi a death glare while kimchi just smiled. Soon after sango and the others woke up. A little later keade asked Kagome to look for an herb for her. Kagome went outside to find a certain herb that keade wanted. Kimchi decide to tag along. They arrived in a clearing and found the herb. Kimchi was still weak. She sat on a near by rock and watched Kagome. Then kimchi noticed something wrong. "Kagome! There's a demon-" before kimchi could finish a demon grabbed Kagome and opened his mouth wide to eat here. Kimchi ran from the rock and attack the demon. The demon swung its arm hitting kimchi in the stomach causing her to fly backwards. "Kimchi!" Kagome cried out. Kimchi got up. Her leg hurt a little bit. She ran towards the demon at full speed. She was nothing but a blur. The demon caught her by surprised and hit her again. Still she got and fought. Clearly this cat wasn't going down without a fight. It seems everything kimchi tried to attack the demon was useless. "Lighting strike!" kimchi yelled out. She attacked it but it doesn't work. The demon was getting fed up with the young hanyou and hit her hard. Making fly backward 50ft feet before she crashed into a tree. The young girl was knocked out. Kagome was able to get loose from the demon grip and started to run to kimchi. Unaware that glowing red eyes watching her. But the demon hit here in the back. Now she was hurt to. Kagome saw the demon coming and her legs wouldn't work. She was scared for her and kimchi's life. She saw the demon's mouth get closer she braced herself for her fate. But the mouth did not reach Kagome or kimchi. Kagome opened her eyes to see the demon dead. She looked around to find kouga standing there with his back to her. Her heart was bursting with joy. She was very glad to see him. "Kouga thank you-" before she could finish kouga growled dangerously. "Kouga what's wrong?" Kagome asked worried. "Why do you care about me? I mean nothing to you" said a dark voice. "K-kouga?" Kagome was getting scared of he's voice. This wasn't kouga and she knew it. He smirked darkly. He could feel her fear and tasted it too.

"Kagome…where's inuyasha?" he asked. He still had his back to her. "How should I know?" Kagome answered. Kimchi was waking up. Her senses came back to her. She immediately sensed danger. "Kagome! Get away from him!" she yelled. "Huh?" "Kimchi this is my friend, kouga" Kagome calmly said. "You have to get away from him. You're in danger!" kimchi called. Kagome looked confused. She knew in her heart that kouga would never hurt her. "She's right Kagome you're in great danger." Kouga turned around to look at her. He smiled darkly at her. Kagome gasped at the sight of kouga's glowing red eyes. She backed up never taking her eyes off him. Kimchi got her claws out and stood ready to attack. "Put your claws away cat if you value your life" kouga said seriously. Kimchi growled at him. She stood behind Kagome. She was not going to let this wolf youkai harm her friend. Kouga looked at her and kimchi glared back at him. He smirked then turned around and started to walk in the other direction. After he was gone far away kimchi looked at her friend and sat beside her. "Kimchi what's wrong with kouga?" Kagome asked looking at the direction that kouga went. Kimchi sighed "this is very unusual. Male demons don't transform into that unless they're in type of depression." "What are you talking about kimchi?" "Well you see sometimes when a male demon loves a female and the female likes him to but not in that way and the male doesn't know that there's a confusion. When male thinks the female loves him but she doesn't and when he sees her tell another that she loves him. The male goes into a type of depression. Only when he's in a bad depression will he transform. He's anger and jealously will transform him. He'll do anything to get rid of the man that stole his female. That's when the male is very dangerous and will kill anything that gets in his path. That's clearly what's going on with that kouga guy." Kimchi sighed. "how do you know that?" "my father told me"

A/N: so what do you think? Was it good? We are so sorry for updating late. Our homework is a killer. We made this chapter longer then the others (does a happy dance) well remember review!


	9. Dokyou and Korosuto,Kimchi's older broth...

**A/N: hi peoplez! Here's another chapter. In this one we get to meet kimchi's older bother Dokyou and the rest of her family.This chapter is mostly about kimchio's older brother Dokyou and her father korosuto.Just to let you know.**

**Me: (glares at Faye) what did I say about giving out the story**

**Faye: gomen**

**Me: you are forgiven**

**Faye: Arigato**

**Disclaimer: (gives lawyers a death glare) we don't own inuyasha but we do own our characters. So back off!**

**Dokyou and Korosuto,Kimchi's older brother and father**

**Somewhere in a forest**

Ayoung boy who looked to be sango's age was walking in a peaceful forest. He had light brown hair and green eyes. The boy was happily smiling to himself. Then he heard a call for help. He raced to where he heard the cry and found a young girl getting attacked by a snake youkai. "Someone help! Please help me! Anyone please!" the girl cried out. The boy charged at the demon and cut its head off. Even though it head was cut off the snake slammed it's tail at the girl but the boy caught it and he ripped the rest of the body to pieces. You can tell by now that the boy wasn't human. The girl's parents came running to her just to see a young boy covered in blood standing in fount of their also blood soaked daughter. "Demon! Get away from her!" the girl's father, yelled at the boy. "Do not worry I did not hurt your daughter." The boy said coolly. "You look familiar demon. Who are you?" "I am dokyou. The oldest and only son of hikari and korosuto. My younger siblings are kira and kimchi" dokyou said calmly. The family gasped then bowed. "We are so sorry lord dokyou. We did not know it was you. Please spare us." The boy smiled and walked over to the man and his family. "No need to call me lord. Just call me dokyou. I'm currently looking for my youngest sister kimchi. She has gone missing. You haven't seen her have you?" "No we haven't lo…dokyou." "Well I better be on my way." Dokyou turned his heel to leave when the girl he had just saved came up to him. " I thank you for saving my life. I'm forever in your debt." "I'm just happy to help. And don't worry about repaying me" dokyou said with a smile. He turned and left. He arrived at a palace. The guards bowed and let him in. he opened the doors and looked around to see if anyone was there. He quietly entered hoping his father wasn't home. But it was not meant to be. His father walked towards him with an angry face on. He knew what was going to happen. "Dokyou this is the fifth time you lost your sister!" his father said angrily. Dokyou could only look at the floor "I know" he said quietly. He's father sighed and shook his head. "I, lord korosu, have a son who can't even look after his own sister." He said with playfulness in his voice. Dokyou just smiled. A young demon girl who looked Kagome's age walked towards them. As soon as she saw korousu she turned around and started to walk the other way. "Kira come here" kira gulped and walked towards her father. She stopped and faced him. "You are also to blame that kimchi's missing" korousu said seriously. Kira meanly nodded her head.Korosu sighed. "Both of you are dismissed" the two cat demons walked past their father arguing. Korousu shook his head again. He's family was weird. He has a wizard for a wife, a daughter that goes missing at times, an older daughter that loves to annoy her older brother and younger sister, and a son who tries to sneak away whenever his sister goes missing. But he still protects them all. "My lord we just heard a bunch of snake youkai are heading this way. They're gonna make war" a guard said. Korousu sighed. He hated when other demons try to make war with him. But as his duty as lord of the eastern lands he had to protect his lands. And his family. "Get the cat demons ready" ordered the lord. The guard bowed and hurried off. "Dokyou come here" the lord called to his only son. "Yes otousan?" the boy answered. "Get ready" "get ready for what?" "War" dokyou looked surprised. As he was told he got ready. He put on a black battle suit (a/n: it's like sango's battle suit but without the armor) that had his name written on the right side. He tied a blue slash that has ancient writing in gold thread ardound his waist. He grabbed his sword and run to meet up with his father.

**With kagome and the others**

kagome came back to the hut and her leg was hurting alot.once in the hut she sat down.kimchi was sitting beside kagome.Sango was worried about kagome's leg and kept making a big fuss over it.kimchi looked sorta sad."kimchi why don't you tell us about your family?"kagome said.kimchi nodded and began to tell."As you all know my father is the lord of the easten lands.my mother is a wizard.she made the bacelet thatI am wearing.My older sister is named kira.she's a full demon and so is my older brother.He's name is dokyou"."How are your brother and sister full demons?" "You see the saber tooth cat clan is different then other clans.When a full demon from my clan has a cub with a non-demon worman.the moon decides what the cub will be" "huh?" "the cub has to be born on the full moon or the half moon.my brother and sister are born on the full moon.i'm born on the half moon" "oh" Kagome was treating her wounds that the demon caused. Sango was wandering where the miroku was. Shippo was outside playing with kirara and kimchi was worried about something. "what's wrong kimchi?" asked sango."I-I don't know. I feel that two of my family members are in danger" kimchi looked out towards the east. _'I hope okaasan, otousan, niisan, and neesan are all right' she thought._ Kimchi jumped up and started to growl. "What's the matter kimchi?" "I smell dogboy and something made out of clay!" Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows. "It's that bitchfrom hell!" Kagome hissed. All of them heard shippo yell. Kagome ran outside along with kimchi and sango. They saw inuyasha grabbed shippo by the neck. "let go of him you fucking asshole!" kagome demanded. inuyasha looked at her surprised."kagome..HELP!"shippo yelled."let go of him!" "NO FUCKING WAY!" Inuyasha roared.Kagome glared at inuyasha and inuyasha glared back."Kagome I smell clay"kimchi said staring at something behind inuyasha."hello kagome"said a voice."kikyo"kagome said coldly.kikyo whispered something in inuyasha ear and inuyasha started to flex his claws.

**With dokyou**

dokyou met up with his father who was sharping his claws.Dokyou did the same.it's was importent to sharpen your claws.If evreything else fails you can relay on your claws.It was long ago but Dokyou remembered his first war.

**Flahback**

He was 13 seasons old at the time.Old enough to be in a war.Says his father.He was sent to he's room after he 'accidentally' clawed kira.She told mom and she give him a long talk about 'why you shouldn't claw your sisters'.Then father got word that lizard demons were going to make war with him.Dokyou was sitting on his bed reading a book when a there was a knock on the his door."come in" he said.The door opened and his father walked in."Dokyou follow me" korosutu said as he turned to leave.Dokyou got off the bed and followed his father."Ad you know you are 13.You are now old enough to be in a war." "Mom said that I counldn't be in a war 'til i'm 16 though..." dokyou tailed off."In other clans maybe but in the saber tooth clan 13 is old enough.I was your age when I was in a war with my father" "hontuo desu ka" dokyou father nodded slightly."Wow" they stopped in front of two large doors."I never saw this room before"."I keep this room hidden.No one enters this room but me" "Why?" "it's a specaial"(sp?) dokyou looked at the doors.Korosuto opened the doors and told dokyou to follow.So he did.Inside there was 23 swords on the walls.korosuto went and got something.When he returned he was holding something wrapped in a cloth.He handed them to dokyou who carefully looked at them."Well don't just stand there open the cloth" dokyou sent his father a questioning look but opened the cloth.Inside was a sword and a slash.Dokyou look surprised then he looked at his father a surprised look too."w-why -h-h-how?"dokyou stummered."You are now old enough to join me in war" korosuto exclaimed.Dokyou could hardly contain the joy within him."Thank you father"dokyou bowed.

**End of flashback**

It was that day when dokyou got the his first taste of war.He slightly smiled.He has been in many wars since then."lord korosuto!lord korosuto!"yelled a of the cat demons."What is it?" the demon lord asked."T-the snake youkai are almost at the border" "Are the cat demons ready?" "yes" "good.We leave at dawn.korosuto went to where the cat demons were.Dokyou followed behind.Korosuto watched as his clan kissed and hugged their wivies and cubs good bye.Telling them to be good and look after their mother.Korosuto smiled at this sight.Then he caught a sent of sakura.He knew who it was."Korosuto..." said a voice that belonged to his wife."Hai" "Are you and-why is the snake clan attacking you?" "Don't know.They never attacked me before.Maybe something I did angered them" "Hmm...You never made a deal with the snake clan before or anything...Plus the snake clan wouldn't just attack another clan let alone a lord"Said his wife.Korosuto give his wife a suspicious look.She just smiled at him."Kaoru is how do you know that?"korosuto asked waiting for a answer."It's such a beautiful day isn't it?"Kaoru said not wanting to meet to look at her mate's eyes."Kaoru..." "the sun is shining and the birds are singing" "Kaoru!" "it's such a beautiful day.I can't believe how beautiful toda-" "KAORU!" "What" "Answer my question" "ok,ok no need to shout" "I didn't shout I just..rised myvoice"Korosuto said."I read some books on snake youkai.That's how i know"Kaoru said simply.Koroduto nodded and called out to dokyou.Once Korosuto had he's clan together they went on their way.Korsuto lead them to a small cave seven miles away from the palace."Tonight we slept here"korosuto said to his clan."Why?"said one male."Because we need our reat for tomorrows battle"Korosuto said."We move out at dawn".It was getting dark.The sun was almost gone.All of the saber clan was sleeping.Well almost all of them.Dokyou was wide awake.He was laying on his back staring at the ceiling of the cave.No matter what he did he couldn't go to sleep.He sat up and looked at the sleeping forms of his clan.His father was asleepin the center of the clan.Dokyou got up and started to walk to the mouth of the cave.Careful not to wake anyone.After 10 minutes of almost stepping on everyone he finally made it to the mouth.He almost made it out but he didn't."Dokyou?" asked a sleepy voice.Dokyou turned around to see his father standing up."Otousan what are you doing awake?" "I heard some noise"Korosuto jumped and landed softly next to Dokyou."I couldn't sleep soI thought..." "Some fresh air would help"Korosuto finished dokyou's sentence."yeah..how did you know?"Dokyou asked his father."Sometimes fresh air helps me to sleep.Also the stars remind me of your mother's beauty"Korosuto murmured the last part."Hmm..What was the last part?" "Ah,nothing.Dokyou you better get some rest.At dawn we go to fight the snake demons"Korosuto said serious.Dokyou nodded and went inside.Korosuto looked at the stars one last time before going in the cave.

**At Korosuto's palace**

Kaoru was looking at the stars in her hidden garden.Whenever korosuto and dokyou would got to war she would go in her hidden garden and look at the stars.Everytime they would go to war she wished that they would come home safely.She wouldn't know what to do with herself if they were found dead.She heard a twig snap."Hows there?"Kaoru asked getting out the dagger that korosuto gave her."Mom?" asked kira as she stepped out of a bush."Kira?h-how did you find me?"Kaoru asked."I...um...sorta...uh...followed you"Kaoru blinked then she smiled."Soooo...whatcha doing?" "Looking at the stars.Care to join me?"Kaoru said sitting down again."Sure"Kira said as she sat down beside her mother.

**A/n:Ok there's another chapter.This chapter sorta tells you what kinda of family kimchi comes from.Also what her Older brother and father is like.If you want another chapter plaes reveiw.We want 5 more before we make another chapter.**


	10. kouga's promise

The wolf youkai named kagome

A/N: Hi peoplez! Sorry for making you wait so long for another chappie. My old computer crashed. So I had to go buy another one. Anyhow here's the next chapter.

Faye: Is kouga gonna be in this chappie?

Rika: ….

Faye: Rika?

Rika: …

Faye: (waves hand in front of face) earth to rika!

Rika: **blinks**

Faye: RIKA SNAP OUT OF IT!

Rika: huh?

Faye: I said "is kouga gonna be in this chappie?"

Rika: kouga?

Faye: Yes kouga!

Rika: Yeah he's going to be in this chappie

Faye: good

Disclaimer: we don't own inuyasha and sadly, we'll never will…

**Kouga's promise**

A young woman ran though a forest. She dodged the trees and ran as fast as her legs could take her. It was kagome and She was in a rage. Everything was fine till inuyasha decide to show up. Now He and his undead lover had shippo.

**Flashback**

_Kagome stood there with her bow loaded. Sango had her hiraikotsu in hand and kimchi had her claws ready. Inuyasha had shippo by the tail and was smirking evilly. "Let him go inuyasha!" kagome yelled "no" was all inuyasha replied. Kagome aimed her arrow at inuyasha and was about to let go. "If you try to hit inuyasha the kitsune will die," kikyo said. Kagome glared at kikyo. "If I can't hit inuyasha I might as well hit you!" cried kagome. "Don't you even think about it wench! If you even try I well kill the brat and you!" inuyasha screamed. "Come now inuyasha, we have things to do" kikyo said cling to inuyasha's arm. Inuyasha smirked and kissed kikyo. Kagome was trying not to kill kikyo with her arrow. But she was losing. Her fingers let go of the arrow and it went flying in kikyo's direction. Inuyasha and kikyo stopped kissing just in time to see the arrow coming their way. Kikyo jumped back and the arrow zipped pasted her. "Kagome how dare you!" "Damare!" inuyasha ran towards her at his demon speed. Kagome used her miko powers to make a barrier. Inuyasha, who was running too fast to stop, ran into the barrier. "Darn" "inuyasha stop playing around and lets go" kikyo commanded. "Ok" kagome noticed that inuyasha still had shippo in hand. The poor kit had been knocked out. "Shippo!" kagome cried out as she tried to get her 'son'. "Get lost wench!" "Now, now inuyasha don't be mean"_

"_Give me back shippo!" kagome screamed at inuyasha._

"_No way!" inuyasha snapped back. He started to walk to kikyo when an arrow flew in front of him. He stopped and looked at it for a minute before he walked over to kikyo. She climbed on his back piggyback style. "If you want your kit come to the fifth village from here. You have seven days to come. If you fail to show in three days the kit will die. In a slow and painful way" kikyo jeered. With that they left._

**End of flashback**

Kagome ran like the wind. She was not about to let her kit get killed by that witch. She already pasted 2 villages. She was about to past the third village when a snake youkai appeared out of nowhere.

_CRASH_

Kagome ran into the snake youkai. "What the…" kagome looked up to see a snake youkai glaring down at her. Kagome quickly reached for her bow n arrows but the youkai hit her with its tail. Kagome let out a small scream. Kagome stood up and saw the youkai destroy her bow n arrows._ 'Damn. How am I supposed to kill it now?' _kagome thought. The snake youkai charged at her. She barely dodged the attack. The snake kept attacking her. Kagome could barely dodge them. She tried to attack it with her miko powers but it didn't work. Kagome noticed the snake youkai was starting to get faster. She dodged a few attacks but the attacks were breaking though her defenses. The youkai swung its tail and it hit her on her side. Kagome again yelled out in pain. When she tried to stand up the youkai hit her left leg with its tail. Her leg was very hurt. She stood up again and the pain shot up her leg. The snake youkai once again hit her with its tail. She went flying backwards. She hit the ground hard. She got up just to meet the snake youkai's tail. The tail hit her stomach hard. She fell down to the ground. Her whole body was in pain. She knew her body couldn't take this much longer. She picked herself from the ground and faced the snake youkai. It glared at her then charged at her. Before she could dodge it she felt a sharp pain in her right arm. She looked at her arm just to see the snake youkai biting into it. The youkai let go of her arm and crackled. "Why do you look so pained?" the youkai hissed. "B-bastard" kagome said as her arm bleed. The venom was taking effect. She body was starting to go numb. Her vision was starting to blur. She could barely stand up. The youkai charged at her once again. Kagome knew she couldn't dodge this attack. The youkai hit her hard with its tail. Kagome fell unconscious from the hit.

**With kouga**

Kouga was out hunting when he smelled blood in the air. He stopped and sniffed the air. Then it clicked in his head _kagome_. Kouga ran towards the where the scent of blood was coming from. He came to a clearing. There he saw a snake youkai going towards the unconscious girl. Kouga jumped from he was standing and landed in front of kagome. He let out a warning growl. The snake youkai stopped for a minute then spoke." Wolf get out of my way or die" kouga didn't budge. He just glared at the snake. Without any warning the snake attacked. Kouga easily dodged the attack. Before the snake could turn around kouga sliced off its head. The blood spayed out like a fountain. The body of the dead snake youkai layed in its own blood. Kouga walked over to the unconscious kagome. He gently picked her up bridal style and ran to where ginta and hakkaku where. He ran as fast as he could go. He looked down at the young woman in his arms. _'she's do beautiful'_ kouga thought to himself. He smirked a little then frowned. He remembered awhile back when he went to see kagome. What he heard ripped his heart to pieces. He shook his head. Trying to forget that thought. He saw ginta and hakkaku a short distance away. Ginta walked over to his leader "kouga your-" ginta then noticed kagome lying in kouga's arms. "What happened to sister kagome?" ginta asked. "She was attacked by a snake youkai" kouga replied. Kouga walked pasted ginta and laid her under a sakura tree. "Look after her till get back" kouga commanded. "Where are you going?" hakkaku asked. Kouga didn't answer he just walked towards the forest. "Kouga?" kouga stopped but didn't turn around. "Don't let any harm come to her you hear" "yes"

Ginta and hakkaku said. "Good" kouga said as we started to walk to the forest again. Ginta and hakkaku watched as their leader disappeared into the forest. Then they turned their attention to the unconscious kagome. They knew if anything happened to her kouga would kill them. So they quietly sat down and watched her to make sure nothing happened to her.

**An hour later**

Kagome began to stir. She opened her eyes and saw cherry blossoms over head. _'What the…' _kagome sat up and looked around. _'Where I'm I? How did I get here? Where's the snake youkai? How come I'm still alive?' _kagome asked herself as she looked around franticly for the youkai. "Sister kagome?" kagome jumped at the sound of the voice. She twirled around to see hakkaku standing there. "H-h-hakkaku?" hakkaku nodded. "How did I get here?" she asked. "Kouga brought you here" hakkaku said. Kagome thought for a minute. "Up already I see" a voice, said behind kagome. Kagome turned around to see kouga standing behind. "Kouga?" "Yea" "what happened?" "What do you mean?" kouga asked, a bit confused. "The snake yokai" kouga looked at her for a minute before he said "I killed it, it was about to eat you when I arrived" "thank you kouga" kouga nodded. "I should be leaving now" kagome said as she started to walk towards the north. "Why?" kouga asked as he watched her turn around. Kagome faced him with sad eyes "my adopted son, shippo has been kidnapped I have five days to get him before he gets killed" a pinch of sadness struck his heart as he looked into her eyes. "Why did they kidnap him?" kouga asked with a soft voice. "I-I don't know. They just took them." kagome said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "I have to go now" kagome turned around and was about to walk when kouga stopped her. "I shall go with you then" "why?" "I want to go with you. Plus what happens if you get attacked by another youkai and no ones there to save you" kagome looked at him and said "no kouga" "but-" "no buts kouga. It's my problem and I can solve it on my own" "but I want to go with you. If something happens to you I will never forgive myself. Please kagome I want to go with you" kagome once more looked at kouga. He wanted to go with her? But why? "Fine" kouga smirked. "Ginta, hakkaku go to the clan and tell them I'm going with kagome for awhile" kouga commanded. Both wolf demons nodded and ran towards the cave. "We better be leaving if we want to save your cub" kouga said. Kagome nodded her head and they walked towards the north. "Sooo where exactly are we going?" kouga asked. "We are going to the third village from here" kagome said.

**Three hours later**

After walking three hours straight kagome was starting to get a bit tired. Kouga noticed this. "You tired?" he asked, "no, my legs are a little sore though" she replied hoping kouga would dismiss it. Kouga knew better though. He knew she couldn't keep walking like him plus it was getting late. "We should stop and rest. We can rest here for the night and we can start out early tomorrow mourning" "No! We have to keep going. We have to save shippo!" kagome cried. "Kagome your tired and I can see that. Don't try and tell me otherwise. You need to rest kagome" "but-" "no buts kagome" the wolf prince said as he looked in the eyes of the young miko. "Fine" the young miko said quietly. "Don't worry kagome I'll make sure that you get your cub back. I promise" kouga assured "now I'm going to get some firewood" with that the wolf prince walked into the forest. Kagome sat on a small bolder thinking. _'I wonder why he wanted to come with me? Wait that a stupid question. But still…'_ "Kagome?" the sound of kouga's voice jerked her out of her thoughts. "Huh? What?" "I called out your name three times and you didn't answer. Is something wrong?" kouga asked worriedly. "No nothing wrong" "are you sure?" "Yes" kouga looked at her then went to start the fire. Kagome got off the bolder and helped kouga with the fire. Then kagome looked around. "What's the matter kagome?" "Nothing" kagome went and got a thin little blanket and made a little bed. She laid in it and closed her eyes. After awhile she opened one eye and saw kouga still sitting there, staring out in the land, with his back against the tree. Was he going to do that all night? Probably. Kagome couldn't decide which sounded more unnerving – someone watching her sleep all night, or being alone in the wilderness all night.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" she finally asked

"I don't need sleep"

"Your not going to leave, are you?"

"Why would I leave you?"

"Are you going to sit there, then?" she asked.

"Yes" he paused. "Actually, I was planning to stare unblinkingly at you all night," he added sarcastically.

"Shut up"

He laughed. "Do you know how many people dared to suggest I shut up?"

"You deserved a 'shut up' for that."

Very unladylike, telling people to shut up" he continued.

"I don't care if that sounds unladylike. I just don't like the idea of someone watching me as I sleep, that's all."

"I could go to sleep, would that make you feel better?"

"No! Then something might sneak up and kill us. Or at least me. I'm defenseless here."

"Look" he said. "You have to sleep. I don't. I'm probably going to do what I do if I was out here alone, just sit and watch things. You won't even be interesting unless there's something about to attack you." He smirked. "Which it won't. So just go to sleep already."

"Fine" kagome turned her back to him and fell asleep. Eventually.

' _I lied' _kouga thought

He didn't mean to at the time, but it happened anyway.

He ended up watching her half the night. First it was a quick glance her way, and then looking back on the land. Each time he found it harder to look away from her.

**A/n: so there's another chapter. Sorry it took so long to make another chapter. I had writers block for along time. This chapter is the start on kouga and kagome's relationship. So anyway don't forget to review**

**Je ne**


	11. sunset

**A/N: hey everyone! Here's another chapter. Faye and me had a little trouble writing this chapter. My idiot brother 'accidentally' deleted this chapter…twice. So this is the third time we had to rewrite this chapter. We hope you like it.**

**Faye: your brother is evil…**

**Rika: yea I know**

**Faye:--**

**Rika: well anyway here it is…again**

**Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha…or kouga for that matter sighs**

**sunset**

It was just before dawn when kagome woke up. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Then she looked at where her companion was. He was gone from the spot were he was sitting. She looked around carefully. Then She got up and got a better look at the surroundings. A twig snapped behind. She quickly turned around. But as she did she bumped into something solid. "What the-" "looking for me?" a voice asked. Kagome looked up to see kouga looking down at her "As a matter of fact I am" kagome replied, rubbing her nose. Kouga only smirked at the young miko. Kagome shot him a glare. "You said you wouldn't leave me! Yet you just disappear and leave me all alone sleeping while something could have sneaked up on me and kill me!" kagome was mad. "I would not have anything harm you kagome" "yeah right! Then why did you leave me alone!" "I went to get you some food. I thought you might be hungry when you woke up." Kouga showed her a small basket full of berries. "Oh" kagome said quietly. Kouga handed kagome the basket. Kagome sat down and started to eat the berries. After she was done they started off. Kouga was ahead while kagome walked behind him. "Kouga?" "Yea" "I'm sorry" "sorry for what?" "For my little outburst back there" kagome replied. "It's ok" kouga said. Although kouga forgave her kagome still felt guilty.

"Kouga I'm really sorry" "I said it's ok kagome. I know you didn't mean it." Kagome gave him a small smile.

**Late afternoon**

Kouga and kagome walked half the day away. It was late afternoon and kagome was hungry and tired. Five different youkai's attacked them. She got kidnapped 3 times and kouga had to save her. _'Why me? Why do I have to be the one to get kidnapped? It's not fair'_ kagome thought to herself. "Kagome?" "Yea" "we should rest for a bit. I can see that you are getting tired." Kouga said. Kagome looked up. Kouga was several feet in front of her. "I'm not tired" "yes you are. Your legging behind." Kagome shot him a glare. Kouga just stared back at the miko. After a minute of staring at each other kagome gave up. "Fine." Kouga smirked at her. They sat down on the soft grass. They sat there in silence. After a while kagome tried to start up a conversion. "So kouga what do you do as the leader of the wolf tribe?" "What do you mean?" "Do you just boss people all day long and stuff?" "No" was kouga's answer. "So what do you _do_?"

"Walk borders, check things, occasionally fighting something--save beautiful girls from getting eating from snake youkai's." kagome blushed. That was most definitely a compliment. "My life is isn't too demanding, really. I have a few favorite spots that I spend at--really beautiful, wild, lonely places. You'd probably like them."

"They sound wonderful."

"Perhaps I could show you one of them sometime."

"Yea maybe"

Kouga smirked again.

"So…are the youkai in your tribe afraid of you?"

"Sometimes. You're not really afraid of me, are you?"

"Nonsense. I known you for a long time and you're completely harmless," she said with a smile.

He smirked with almost hurt look. "I'm _not_ completely harmless"

"Well, you're completely harmless to me."

Kagome just shrugged. "We better got going now kagome" kagome nodded and they got up. "I wonder where the nearest village is?" kagome asked as they walked. "The nearest village is 40 miles away." Kagome groaned at the thought of walking 40 miles to the nearest village.

After walking 15 miles they came to a valley. "The village is just on the other side of the valley" kouga proclaimed. Kagome just sighed. They stopped at a cliff. "Looks like we have to walk though the valley. There's no way around it"

"Alright then." Kagome said. However, he didn't turn around or start moving in any direction, only stood, still looking down at the valley. Well?" she asked.

Well, lets go then," he said, putting an arm around her waist.

She momentarily panicked. "From here? Off a cliff?"

"Don't you trust me?"

"Yes, of course. But--"

"Then hold on." He's grip tightened and he took a step forward, then another. Nothing happened.

Kagome looked down, and then back at the cliff. Her feet dangled uselessly and the cliff was a good 15 feet behind them, yet the two of them were still there, suspended in midair. Then slowly they began to descend to the ground below.

"You can fly?" she asked.

"Not really. Even without the jewel shards I can hang or move around in the air without any problem."

Kagome poked him with her elbow. "You could've told me that before you stepped off."

"Now what fun will that be?" he smirked as they landed. Kagome just giggled.

They walked what felt like hours. It was getting late too. Kagome legs were tired and they wanted to rest. Kagome, being stubborn, didn't stop she wanted to go on. Kouga noticed she was getting slower and slower. "We should stop here to rest," he said. "No! We need to keep going" kouga turned around and faced the young miko. "Kagome you're tired. You need to rest." "But-" kouga shook his head 'no'. Kagome sat down "fine" "now, you stay right here, I'm going to get some firewood. I'll be right back." She nodded. Then he ran into the forest. Kagome found that under a cliff was an overhang, one past of which was quite deep and cozy. It also shielded from the wind, so she spread her thin little blanket out on the grass first. Then she began to unwrap rice and other food she brought. Before she was done, kouga was back with the firewood, which he built for her. He didn't start the fire yet. After kagome finished her meal kouga asked if she wanted liked to go out on a short walk with him.

"Ok" kagome said.

So they walked though small trees and bushes. "I wish I could see the sunset" kagome thought out loud. Kouga then got an idea. He picked her up bridal style and jumped onto a high hill then to another cliff. He told her to close her eyes. So she did. Once he was on a cliff that they could see then sunset clearly he put her down. He told her to open her eyes. She did. There she saw the most breathtaking sight. Beyond them were a cliff face, which overlooked the splendid green valley below and the remnants of the sunset that were painted across the sky beyond. He sat down on the edge of the cliff, and motioned her to do the same. Kagome did so, wondering how this felt so right. Sitting in the middle of nowhere watching the sunset with kouga had never crossed her mind as the perfect day, but it most definitely was.

As they watched the last rays of the sun before it disappeared. "We better return." Kouga nodded, and they stood up. But returning was easier said then done. Kagome soon found out that the previously easy to navigate ground was full of rocks to trip over, brunches to kick, and holes to stumble into once it got dark. Needless to say, her going was rather slow.

"I could carry you," kouga suddenly said, after she fallen the fifth time.

"I'm not an invalid," she snapped, frustrated. Then, "I'm sorry."

"Then at least hold my arm"

"Fine"

After that, kagome found that going along was much easier. He was there to pull her back up if she did slip, but for the most part he seemed to guide her easily around hidden obstacles. She suddenly realized something "you can completely see in the dark, can't you?"

"Yep"

She smiled at him. "Youkai," she half accused

"Miko."

They walked back together arm and arm.

Once they got back kouga started the fire and kagome made her bed. Then they sat around the fire for a bit. "Kouga can I ask you something?" "Sure" "what's it like being a youkai?" kouga stared at her for a minute before he started to talk. He told her things, things about the world and the youkai. Many things she never imagined. And it was interesting to get a slightly (or incredible) different perspective on things, sometimes things that she had never looked at in a different way before. Actually, he seemed to somewhat enjoy having someone to talk to. Kagome yawned. "I wonder what time is it?" "It's about two hours after midnight," kouga said, "are you tired? Do you need sleep? "No not really. How can you tell the time? The stars?" "I suppose I could have. But it's easier to smell it, feel it. I don't think about it. I just know." "Oh. Well I am going to bed. Goodnight kouga" "'night kagome" with that kagome went to bed. She couldn't explain it but she felt very safe with kouga. Knowing that he was there watching over her.

**A/N: there's another chapter for you. This chapter is better then the last two that we made. It's a bit longer to. We were wondering if we should put sesshomaru in the story. What do you think? Well don't forget to review.**


End file.
